Mischief and laughing gas
by Moonmistninja
Summary: Loki is back on Midgard after his punishment. He sill isn't really trusted by the avengers but they aren't really sworn enemies ethire. Loki is locked up in a glass cell in the avengers tower and tony decides that it would be nice to have a little fun with the trickster god, but when the laughing gas causes Lokis magic to become uncontrollable everything plunges into chaos


Mischief and laughing gas

"What are you doing to him tony?" Clint asked as he stepped closer to Lokis cage next to the billionaire. "Laughing gas I already poured about three tanks in there but I can tell he's cracking." Tony said smiling. Steve and Natasha came around too wondering what the ex god of mischeif was doing. Clint could tell Loki was cracking because he had stopped arguing and the ends of his mouth were twitching upwards. "What's going on." Steve asked pressing up to the glass on the other side of tony. "Laughing gas he will be in hysterics soon, but I have to give him credit this would have knocked out any normal person about 1 1/2 tanks of laughing gas ago." Tony replied bluntly staring at the god of mischeif.

Tony cranked it up and loki began smiling uncontrollably. "Tony stark..." Loki tried to say harshly but came out not to his liking. Loki accidentally let a chocked giggle out, then he burst into uncontrollable laughter. The avengers all began laughing themselves at his hysterical state. "Sta-stahahaha-stop!" Loki yelled and began another fit of laughter. They were suprised to find his laugh wasnt harsh and cold but more light and airy. Loki leaned back against the cool glass wall and slid down it onto the ground giggling. Bruce walked in because of the commotion and began smiling before laughing himself. Loki looked up to say something but when he opened his mouth he began laughing hysterically. The avengers were howling with laughter themselves.

Thor walked in at that moment. "What is causing such merry ment my friends." Thor asked. Then he saw Loki lying on the ground laughing. "Is something funny?" Thor asked raising an eyebrow at the avengers while smiling himself. "We-we gave him laughing gas and and look at himhahahahah." Tony stuttered out pointing at loki. Thor began laughing as well when the lights above them grew extremely bright and exploded. The laughter (except loki) died immediately and everyone turned to Loki and Thor. "What the hell just happened." Tony asked Thor while calling for Jarvis to look for solutions to the power outage. "My brother has powerfull magic but when he is under circumstances like this where he can not controll it properly and it causes mischeif without the user channeling it himself." Thor said and everyone turned to look at the laughing god of mischeif on the floor.

•••

Steve was furiously scooping water out of the window after the room had been turned into a personal aquarium. "Sir the laughing gas will wear off in 20 minutes." Jarvis said. "That's not so bad." Steve replied trying to brighten the mood. When his bucket turned into a baby buck. Steve stopped almost throwing the baby deer out the window when it began growing. Soon enough a gigantic buck was charging rapidly around the avengers tower destroying anything in sight. "Thor what can we do to stop this!" Bruce yelled over the noise of a gigantic group of parrots flying around the tall ceiling. Thor turned to face him bringing his hammer down on a particularly ugly troll amidst a number of other trolls. "We must wait until the laughing gas ceases!" Thor bellowed and his hammer turned into a gigantic python that began to slither around the room. "This is ridiculous!" Clint yelled and every single arrow he shot missed target by a long shot causing him to get pummeled by one of the toilets that had come to life and began chasing the avengers around. "I agree!" Natasha replied shooting the opposing toilet. She had orange cat ears and a large fluffy tail, and Clint couldn't help but laugh. The room was utter chaos there were trolls, and parrots , talking toilets, half of it was underwater, a giant ball python had lurked away unseen, a huge buck was crushing everything in sight and Natasha was slowly turning into and orange tabby cat. Suddenly there was an almighty roar and everyone turned their attention to the ceiling.

They were on the top floor and a gigantic claw rammed through the roof and pulled it clean off in one swift movement. A giant fiery red dragon was on top of the tower and it roared furiously causing the ground to shudder. "Holy shit!" Tony exclaimed and the dragon proceded to inhale deeply and open it gaping maw. They could see the light crawling its way up the dragons throat and a burst of flames came searing out of its mouth and came crashing down on the avengers.

Then it stopped.

All the noises silenced and the dragon was gone. The whole house was perfectly undamaged and everything had been returned to normal. All eyes turned to the god of mischeif lying unconscious in the glass room. A huge breath of relief flooded the room and every one began to lose their tension and sit down. "Remind me never to do that again." Tony said sitting down with a drink in his hand. "Agreed." Clint said and they all laughed.


End file.
